


Shakespeare and Band of Brothers Incorrect Quotes

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Incorrect Quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Kudos: 3





	Shakespeare and Band of Brothers Incorrect Quotes

Dick Winters: This above all: to thine ownself be true. And it must follow, as the night the day, Thou canst not then be false to any man.

Lewis Nixon: There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so.

Harry Welsh: Some, Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps.

Eugene Roe: Give a man health and a course to steer and he’ll never stop to trouble about whether he’s happy or not.

Shifty Powers: Action is eloquence.

Don Malarkey: The more pity that fools may not speak wisely what wise men do foolishly.

Babe Heffron: Speak low if you speak love.

Frank Perconte: Nature does require her time of preservation, which perforce, I her frail son amongst my brethren mortal, must give my attendance to.

Johnny Martin: Get thee to a nunnery.

Bull Randleman: Away, you three inch fool!

Carwood Lipton: Brevity is the soul of wit.

Floyd Talbert: A woman is a dish for the gods, if the devil dress her.

Skip Muck: The course of true love never did run smooth.

Alex Penkala: There’s beggary in love that can be reckoned.

Bill Guarnere: Villain, I have done thy mother.

Joe Liebgott: I was seeking for a fool when I found you.

Buck Compton: (about Sobel) Out of my sight! Thou dost infect my eyes!

Joe Toye: Why, then the world’s mine oyster. Which I with sword brass knuckles will open.

David Kenyon Webster: How well he’s read, to reason against reading!

Herbert Sobel: Mine eyes smell onions.


End file.
